A Funny Relationship
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Mencintai orang yang lembut dan sensitif seperti Labrador memang bukan hal yang mudah. CasLab fic. Dedicated to FFC :: Fictogemino. RnR please? :D


**Konnichiwa, minna :D Hmm, setelah lebih dari setengah tahun nggak bikin fanfic, akhirnya saya bikin fanfic juga nih XD Saya beneran nggak nyangka lho ff **_**comeback **_**saya bakal pake chara 07-Ghost ._.**

**Makasih banyak yang udah buka page ini ya, semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur. Dan omong-omong, kalo udah baca review wajib yaa XD**

**Tak perlu banyak bacot, silahkan mulai membaca! Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

_**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Challenge Infantrum :: Fictogemino/Fiksi-kembar.**_

**WARNING :: Yaoi/boy x boy, agak OOC, mungkin beberapa typo(s) yang luput dari editan. Don't Like Don't Read :)**

**Disclaimer: Cerita dan tokoh-tokoh 07-Ghost adalah milik Yuki Amemiya dan Yukino Ichigara. _A Funny Relationship_ adalah fanfiksi yang sepenuhnya milik penulis.**

**.**

**.**

**++ A Funny Relationship ++**

**A 07-Ghost Fanfiction**

**By Kanna Ayasaki**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, angin hangat khas musim semi berhembus lembut. Menerbangkan sehelai kelopak bunga tipis yang kemudian melayang bebas di udara. Mengitari sosok sepasang kekasih yang tampak asyik dalam dunia mereka berdua.

Labrador merasakan pipinya memanas saat menyadari lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut. "Bunga-bunga memang sangat cantik. Tapi kurasa... Castor-san jauh lebih indah daripada bunga-bunga."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Castor mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda berparas cantik itu. "Kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai lebih dari apapun," Ujarnya tulus sambil membelai rambut lelaki di hadapannya.

Sorot mata sang pemuda beriris violet mendadak berubah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditatapnya wajah Castor dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau benar-benar jujur mengatakannya kan, Castor-san? Yang kau cintai bukan Razette, tapi... aku?" suara Labrador mengecil saat mengucapkan suku kata terakhir, jelas ia merasa malu mengatakannya.

"Labrador, dengar. Aku dan Razette tak ada hubungan apa-apa," ujar Castor cepat, tatapan matanya berubah tegas. "Aku melihat Razette hanya sebagai seorang adik perempuan yang imut dan manis. Tidak lebih."

Labrador menatap Castor dengan kening berkerut. "Biar bagaimanapun, kau dan Razette memang sangat akrab, kan?" gumam Labrador, nada cemburu terdengar jelas pada kalimatnya. "Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi."

Mau tak mau Castor terkekeh mendengarnya. Mencintai orang yang lembut dan sensitif seperti Labrador memang bukan hal yang mudah. Meskipun harus diakui, justru sisi itulah yang membuat Castor jatuh hati pada pemuda manis ini.

Sang _Profe_ perlahan mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke samping, ke arah kolam. Dimana sosok seorang mermaid berambut pink tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda mungil beriris zamrud. "Razette itu memang manis sekali, iya kan?" ujarnya, mengawasi sang mermaid yang sedang tertawa. "Semua orang menyukainya."

Castor tertawa. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, yang langsung disambut dengan wajah tertekuk Labrador.

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu. Bersama Razette," ujar Labrador tanpa menatap wajah Castor. "Kalian kelihatan mesra. Mengobrol... Dan tertawa bersama."

Castor memasang seulas senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sepanjang hubungan mereka, ia menyadari bahwa perdebatan ini selalu terjadi kira-kira setiap 2 hari sekali. Sebetulnya tak masalah kalau topiknya macam-macam. Tapi dalam kasus mereka berdua... hal yang mereka perdebatkan selalu sama.

Hubungan Castor dengan Razette.

Kalau dipikir-pikir... hubungan sang _Fest_ dengan sang _Profe_ memang lucu, ya kan? Hubungan mereka selalu aman, damai dan sentosa, berbeda dengan Frau dan Teito yang sering ribut. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa disebut 'masalah' dalam hubungan mereka hanya ada satu.

_It's a funny relationship, isn't it?_

**.**

**.**

**++ Owari ++**

**Silahkan coba dibaca dari **_**paragraf akhir **_**ke **_**paragraf awal **_**:)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Fictogemino, atau Double-Fiction, atau Fiksi Kembar adalah sebuah tulisan fiksi yang apabila dibaca dari awal hingga akhir maupun dari akhir hingga awal, akan membentuk dua cerita yang sama-sama bisa dinikmati pembaca. (definisi oleh: Zen).**

**Nah nah, saya tahu ini fanfic abalnya minta ampun. Mohon dimaklumi, soalnya selain karena ini pertama kalinya bikin ff 07-Ghost, ternyata bikin ff kembar itu lumayan bikin frustasi yaa T_T**

**Yah, berhubung saya ngerjainnya udah sampe keringet darah*lebe*, saya mohon reviewnya yaa ^^ Arigatou~**


End file.
